


I Feel Like That's On Me

by faino



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Infinity War spoilers, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dad! tony, do not watch unless you've seen IW, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faino/pseuds/faino
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!All that Tony cares about is slipping through his fingers.





	I Feel Like That's On Me

One by one, they left him.

“It was the only way.” And like that, he, too, was gone. 

Why the _hell_ was this the only way? How could they save this? How could they—

“Mr. Stark?”

_No. Not Peter._

Tony forced his muscles to move, turning his head to face the boy. His fears were instantly confirmed by the paleness in the kid’s face. His eyes darted around and he staggered.

“I don’t feel so good.”

_No. This wasn’t happening._

“You’re alright Pe—“ He said it more for himself than for the kid. Fate couldn’t be this cruel. Thanos couldn’t take his kid, too.

Or could he?

Before his mind could make sense of Peter’s words, the boy was collapsing into his arms.

_Oh Peter._

His heart broke as he stuttered and whimpered. He had never heard his voice this fragile, this scared. He clawed at Tony's back, legs giving way beneath him as Tony braced to support his weight.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, sir.” Even now, he was formal. The kid admired the hell out of him. And here Tony was, letting him die.

“Please, _please_ , I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna _go_ …” His voice cracked. The desperation in his words rose, the fear palpable. What could Tony say? It’ll be alright? How could he promise him that in good conscience? 

So he just held him, easing him down to the ground beneath him. And he crouched next to him, as close as he could get, for what seemed like an eternity. Time stood still as Peter’s eyes began to gloss over.

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly, his frame growing still, his gaze distant. And like that, he began to fade.

 _Sorry? Oh Peter._ Tony’s pity was interrupted by the feeling of his hand slipping, falling from where it had once rested upon the boy’s chest. One second he was here, leaning on him, sturdy and tangible. And now…Tony lifted his hand, dust slipping through his fingers. Now he was gone.

Tony looked up, gazing around the battered terrain, as if Peter had just walked a few feet away, as if he were just swinging out of sight momentarily. As if he could wake up from this nightmare and see him standing there, alive and well. But silence and stillness were all that returned his gaze.

Peter was gone. And he couldn’t save him.

He drew his ash-covered hands to his mouth and sat, still and unmoving. Peter deserved to be mourned. Who knew what hell had broken loose throughout the universe, but Tony decided the chaos could wait another minute. So he remained, crouching just as he had with his boy only seconds before.

 

_And if you die, I feel like that’s on me._

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna wreckkkkk Tony for far longer than this scene can convey. Talk about trauma.


End file.
